


Просто пепел

by Vemoro



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Angst, Burning alive, Crossover, Dark, Gen, Horror, Mystic, Thriller, Zombies, canon AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они прокляты и не знают, что их молитвы — всего лишь пепел. Просто пепел.<br/>Сериальный сюжет, фанфик написан по заявкам «кроссовер фильма «Сайлент Хилл» с чем угодно», «пусть Ширен Баратеон выживет».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто пепел

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность моим бетам [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [wakeupinlondon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon), [ne_budet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)  
> Фанфик написан на ФБ 2015, команда ASOIAF 2015.  
> Коллаж Любава21

Конь неторопливо ступал по заглохшей тропе среди деревьев Волчьего леса. Давос, придерживая поводья, прижимал к себе задремавшую Шэрон и со страхом ожидал, что вскоре зеленые низкие ветви расступятся перед ним, открывая руины сожженного замка, который вот уже который месяц мучил его дочь в кошмарах.

Шэрон слышала о Винтерфелле и ужасной битве, которая разыгралась под его стенами, лишь из рассказов септона. Давос предпочитал молчать о том времени, что провел рядом со Станнисом Баратеоном или «фальшивым королем», как его стали называть после разгрома.

Война забрала жизни четверых сыновей Давоса и едва не прикончила его самого. За несколько дней до Снежной битвы, когда северяне вырезали всю армию Станниса до единого человека, не пощадив ни его самого, ни его семью, король отослал Давоса в Черный замок за подмогой и этим невольно спас ему жизнь.

Давос вернулся в свой небольшой замок на Мысе Гнева. Война закончилась с приходом лютой зимы, продолжавшейся несколько страшных ледяных лет, но и она миновала — пришла весна, и жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Распахивались земли, лодки выходили рыбачить в море, в лесах расставлялись охотничьи силки, а по дорогам потянулись караваны телег с товарами на торг. Давос считал, что с лихвой испил отмерянную ему Семерыми чашу страданий, однако глубоко ошибался. Судьба послала семье Сивортов очередное проклятье. С приходом весны их младшую дочь Шэрон начали мучить ужасные сны. Она плакала, кричала и билась в своей постели, а проснувшись, ничего не помнила. Из обрывочных фраз, которые она выкрикивала в бреду, разметавшись на простынях, Давос и Мария поняли, что ей снится горящий Винтерфелл.

Шэрон становилось все хуже — каждой ночью она вновь и вновь оказывалась в замке, который никогда не видела воочию. Потом она стала бродить во сне, отыскивая дорогу в Винтерфелл своих кошмаров. Несколько раз ей удалось выбраться незамеченной из замка. В одну из таких вылазок она заблудилась в Дождливом Лесу, и ее, грязную, замерзшую и рыдающую, нашли лишь к вечеру, пустив по следу собак. Шэрон не помнила ничего — как выходила из своих покоев, как перебиралась через замковую ограду, как шла босиком в одной ночной рубашке через поля и лесные чащи. Она не понимала, куда ведет ее наваждение, овладевшее разумом и телом, но Давос знал, что Шэрон стремилась в Винтерфелл, который мучил ее в каждом сновидении.

Давос и Мария перепробовали все возможные средства: успокаивающие травяные настои, ночные дежурства у постели дочери, молитвы Матери и Деве, посещения мейстеров и даже маковое молоко. Все оказалось напрасным. Винтерфелл продолжал преследовать Шэрон. Один из мейстеров, осматривавший девочку, заявил, что болезнь вызвана не телесным, а душевным недугом, и посоветовал отвезти Шэрон к руинам замка, который снился ей по ночам. Мейстер полагал, что после того, как она наяву увидит Винтерфелл, кошмары прекратятся сами собой.

Мария не поверила мейстеру — мысль о долгом и опасном путешествии приводила ее в ужас, к тому же она была убеждена, что Шэрон не сможет излечиться, только лишь бросив взгляд на развалины северной крепости. Давос тоже считал, что мейстер ошибся, и не думал, что ужасные сны его дочери исчезнут как по волшебству, стоит ей немного побродить по руинам Винтерфелла.

Однако после того, как Шэрон в очередной раз в беспамятстве вскарабкалась на замковую стену, Давос, не слушая причитаний жены, начал собираться в дорогу.

Их путь по Королевскому тракту был труден и долог. Одержимость Шэрон не проходила, поэтому, останавливаясь на ночлег в полуразрушенном пустом доме, в переполненном трактире, в крестьянской лачуге или просто под открытым небом, Давос крепко привязывал правую руку дочери к своей. Ночью он часто просыпался от ее криков, и ему приходилось успокаивать измученную кошмарами Шэрон.

Чем дальше они продвигались на Север, тем страшнее становились слухи о проклятии Винтерфелла. Крестьяне вполголоса рассказывали Давосу о призраках, населяющих сожженные развалины, о кровавых трупах, бродящих по округе. «Живым не место в Винтерфелле», — повторяли люди, испуганно отводя глаза. Руины крепости считались гиблым местом. После того, как клан Болтонов вместе с вассалами был уничтожен, частично отстроенный Винтерфелл вновь предали огню, и с тех пор ни единая живая душа не заглядывала в эту обитель призраков.

Их путешествие, продолжавшееся почти месяц, наконец-то закончилось. Давос вывел коня на окраину леса. Небольшое поле отделяло его от развалин когда-то величественного родового замка Старков. Впереди виднелись бурые остовы домов Зимнего городка, оплетенные зеленым плющом и жимолостью, а за ними — внешняя замковая стена в пробоинах и брешах. Полуразрушенные башни по углам стен торчали, словно обрубленные пальцы. Вокруг стояла глухая тишина: не слышалось ни пения птиц, ни гудения насекомых, словно жизнь и впрямь замерла в этом проклятом месте.

Давос никогда не бывал в Винтерфелле — лагерь Станниса Баратеона находился в трехдневном переходе от крепости. Воспоминания волной нахлынули на Давоса — тяжелый, полный лишений переход через заснеженные леса… угрюмое изможденное лицо короля при прощании, словно предчувствовавшего свою скорую гибель… известие о разгроме армии Станниса, которое винтерфелльский ворон принес на Стену… Давос стиснул зубы и посмотрел на светлую макушку спящей Шэрон, прильнувшую к его груди. На мгновение он малодушно подумал, что зря проделал весь этот путь — вид замковых развалин не избавит Шэрон от кошмаров, а он растревожил собственные старые раны и вспомнил то, что пытался забыть долгие годы.

— Шэрон, девочка моя, — Давос легко тронул ее за плечо, и Шэрон открыла голубые глаза.

Ей миновал одиннадцатый год, и, хотя после перенесенной серой хвори ее шею и левую щеку портили твердые наросты пепельного цвета, для Давоса она была самой прекрасной девочкой на свете.

— Просыпайся! Мы приехали в Винтерфелл!

Шэрон немедленно встрепенулась и привстала в седле. Быстро обежав взглядом руины, она испуганно оглянулась на Давоса:

— Мне снилось совсем другое! Это не то место, отец! Мы приехали не туда!

Шэрон заплакала и отчаянно забилась в его руках:

— Это не Винтерфелл! Это совсем не Винтерфелл!

— Тише, тише, Шэрон, — начал привычно успокаивать ее Давос. — Сейчас мы проедем Зимний городок, а потом зайдем в замок! Не нужно бояться, это всего лишь разрушенная крепость и ничего боль…

Внезапно Шэрон вывернулась и соскочила на землю, а конь Давоса резко встал на дыбы и, сбросив седока, помчался в лесные заросли.

Болезненный удар пронзил все тело, и Давос потерял сознание.

***  
Он очнулся в сгущающихся сумерках. Шэрон не было рядом, и Давоса охватил ужас. Он вскочил на ноги — резкое движение растревожило ушибленный затылок, — но, не обращая внимания ни на боль, ни на исчезнувшего коня с поклажей, Давос побежал через поле к обгорелым остовам Зимнего городка, громко выкрикивая имя дочери.

Под ногами что-то хрустело, словно он бежал по сухому валежнику, с неба падали крупные серые снежинки. В воздухе пахло гарью и, облизнув пересохшие губы, Давос почувствовал вкус пепла. Он на мгновение задержался на узкой улочке среди разрушенных до основания домов и, поймав на ладонь несколько хлопьев, растер их между пальцами. На коже остался черно-серый след — в воздухе парили не снежинки, а чешуйки золы.

Давос остановился в пятидесяти футах от огромной пробоины в темной стене Винтерфелла и растерянно огляделся по сторонам. Ему вдруг почудилось, что он оказался в кошмарном сне Шэрон. Серый пепел покрывал сгоревшие торговые прилавки, насыпь камней по краям стенной бреши и обломки осадных орудий. Сохлые человеческие кости торчали из золы, устилающей землю, и Давос с содроганием понял, что именно похрустывало у него под ногами. Безлюдное место с вонью недавнего пожарища, где царили лишь черные, белые и серые цвета, а с неба сыпались хлопья пепла, явно не было Винтерфеллом. Давос словно угодил в одну из семи преисподен.

— Шэрон! Шэрон! — снова отчаянно выкрикнул Давос, и в ответ из-за стены трижды протрубил сигнальный рог.

Давос ринулся к пролому в стене и резко остановился, заметив, что за ним маячат человеческие силуэты. Вытащив из ножен короткий меч, он всмотрелся в сумеречную темноту. Люди, сгрудившиеся у бреши, были очень худыми и продвигались вперед рывками, странно выламывая тощие конечности.

Шесть черных теней выскочили из проема и, вытянув вперед скрюченные руки, двинулись к Давосу, который увидел, что ему навстречу идут не люди, а упыри. Однако, в отличие от мертвецов, что восставали в снегах за Стеной, эти упыри пережили огонь. Обгоревшие человеческие остовы с красными огоньками в пустых глазницах приближались к Давосу, и тот отступил, выставив перед собой меч. К первой шестерке присоединилось еще трое, и самый высокий, идущий впереди, вдруг остановился. Распахнув черную пасть, он издал протяжный низкий рев, от которого у Давоса мгновенно заложило уши, а из носа потекла струйка крови.

Из бреши в стене выпрыгивали все новые и новые черные скелеты, и Давос побежал назад к Волчьему лесу. Вой обгорелого вожака нарастал, словно гул сирены браавоского титана, и Давосу казалось, что кровь льется у него уже не только из носа, но и из оглохших ушей.

Не заметив на своем пути торчащий из земли железный обломок, он запнулся об него и, выронив меч, перелетел через остатки фундамента разрушенного дома. Толстый слой золы на полу смягчил удар. Давос, тяжело дыша, перекатился на спину, расшибленные пальцы на ноге обожгло болью. Он ничего не слышал и не видел — пепел запорошил ему глаза.

Вдруг кто-то осторожно тронул его за плечо. Давос, приподнявшись на локтях, быстро протер веки и повернул голову. Рядом с ним сидела изможденная старуха в черных лохмотьях. Она жадно тянула к его горлу иссохшую руку с объеденными до костей пальцами, и Давос невольно зажмурился, оцепенев от ужаса.

Справившись с приступом страха, он осторожно посмотрел сквозь ресницы. Старуха исчезла, а вечерняя тьма рассеялась — в мертвенно-сером свете падали крупные хлопья пепла и царила глухая тишина.

***  
Слух вернулся к Давосу, и при ходьбе он снова слышал отвратительное похрустывание костей, разбросанных на земле, покрытой пеплом. Дымный запах пожарища стал слабее, но, возможно, Давос просто привык к нему. Прихрамывая, он шел прежним путем к пролому внешней стены, держа меч наготове. Теперь не осталось сомнений, что проклятие Винтерфелла затянуло его и Шэрон в одну из семи преисподен. Однако Давос не собирался сдаваться. Как только он найдет свою дочь, то сумеет пробиться через полчища обгорелой нежити и вернуться обратно.

Семеро не допустят, чтобы живые души навечно остались в чертогах мертвецов.

— Шэрон! Шэрон! Девочка моя… Шэрон! Где ты?! — выкрикивал он снова и снова, но слышал в ответ только тихий треск рассыпающихся под его ногами костей.

Вблизи стенной бреши он остановился в ожидании упырей и перехватил меч поудобнее, но ожившие скелеты не появлялись — видимо, они направились на поиски другой жертвы. Давос решительно шагнул в проем.

Темный ком тряпья, лежавший на серой насыпи камней, внезапно встрепенулся, обдав Давоса облаком пепла. Тот с криком отшатнулся и чуть не упал — грязная рука с обломанными ногтями вцепилась в его лодыжку.

— Ты ищешь мою дочь? Ты ищешь Ширен?

Давос опустился на колени, выдохнув:

— Королева…

В старой безумной нищенке было почти невозможно распознать прежнюю надменную леди Драконьего камня. Седые всклокоченные волосы Селисы Баратеон спускались почти до пояса, закрывая большую часть лица, а шею пересекал черный след, словно от веревки. Мутные слезящиеся глаза с исступлением смотрели на Давоса сквозь бахрому слипшихся прядей. Селиса явно не узнавала бывшего десницу Станниса и слепо хваталась за его одежду скрюченными пальцами.

— Чужак… найди ее! Найди мою Ширен! Я знаю, что она внутри, она прячется в крипте, но я не могу войти туда! Стена не пускает меня… мне не позволено входить внутрь!

— Королева, — мягко сказал Давос, отводя ее руки. — Ваша дочь мертва уже много лет. Ширен погибла.

Его сердце сжалось от боли. Перед глазами Давоса возникла Ширен Баратеон — застенчивая улыбчивая девочка, прижимающая к груди деревянного игрушечного оленя, которого он подарил ей перед отъездом из лагеря. Прощаясь в тот день с Ширен, он и не подозревал, что больше никогда ее не увидит. Если бы Станнис не взял свою дочь в поход, сейчас она была бы взрослой девушкой. Возможно, вышла бы замуж и нянчила не игрушечного олененка, а собственных детей…

— Не обманывай меня, чужак, ты ведь ищешь ее! Ты ищешь мою Ширен! Прошу тебя, найди ее! Найди ее, верни ее мне, умоляю…

Селиса отчаянно зарыдала, и серые слезы побежали по перепачканному пеплом лицу.

— Я ищу свою дочь, королева, — ответил Давос, поднимаясь с колен. — Ее зовут Шэрон. Шэрон, а не Ширен. Ей не место в этом аду.

Стряхнув с себя слабые руки Селисы, он двинулся вперед. Она кричала ему в спину:

— Чужак, Ширен в крипте! Найди ее! Найди мою дочь! Только не отдавай ее красной жрице! Не отдавай ее Мелисандре!

Услышав имя красной женщины, Давос вздрогнул и ускорил шаг. Неужели Мелисандра тоже оказалась в этой преисподней? Вопли безумной Селисы, прижавшейся к стене, становились все тише, пока не заглохли совсем.

Ров между внешней и внутренней стенами крепости был почти по колено заполнен золой. Когда Давос спрыгнул вниз, невесомая пыль взлетела вверх серой пеленой, и он соорудил повязку на лицо из оторванного лоскута своей рубахи.

Он с трудом пробирался через серый пепел, который плотным слоем оседал на теле и забивался в горло и легкие, несмотря на повязку. Давос хрипел и кашлял, зола нещадно разъедала глаза. Наконец впереди показались Западные ворота, чьи двустворчатые окованные железом двери были сорваны с петель и сброшены в ров.

Сквозь дымовую завесу виднелась разрушенная Библиотечная башня. Хотя Давос наизусть помнил карту Винтерфелла, сейчас он пожалел, что не может с ней свериться — свернутый пергамент остался в мешке, притороченном к седлу убежавшего коня.

Он решил обыскать по порядку все помещения, башни и постройки замка — Шэрон могла прятаться где угодно, даже на кладбище в крипте, о которой кричала безумная Селиса.

В разгромленном здании кухни копошились какие-то оборванцы, и Давос вытащил меч из ножен. Один из них обернулся — это был солдат из армии Станниса, в ржавых доспехах и истрепанном сером плаще.

— Чужак! — выкрикнул он. — Как ты здесь оказался?

— Я ищу свою дочь Шэрон, — не подходя к солдатам, выкрикнул Давос. — Вы не видели ее? Ей одиннадцать лет, она убежала в замок и должна быть где-то здесь…

Его слова заглушил звук сигнального рога, протрубившего трижды, как и в прошлый раз. Давос помертвел, заметив, что серая мгла вокруг начинает быстро чернеть. Рывшиеся в развалинах фигуры резво помчались через двор к богороще. Воин в ржавых доспехах выкрикнул на бегу застывшему Давосу:

— Чего стоишь, идиот?! Скорее в укрытие! Тьма надвигается, она поглотит тебя, чужак!

Из клубящегося черного пепла соткались три обгорелых скелета с красными глазницами, словно в их черепах горели огненные головни. Один из упырей распахнул челюсти, и Давос, зажав уши, поспешил за солдатами. Низкий утробный вой ворвался в голову, заставив сжаться от боли.

— Проклятье, чтоб вас всех… — сквозь зубы прошипел Давос, перепрыгивая через россыпь камней, которые прежде были оградой богорощи.

Он словно миновал невидимую границу миров. В сожженном лесу с черными остовами деревьев царил серый день — не было ни сгущающейся тьмы, ни скелетов, ни падающих с неба хлопьев пепла, и жуткий рев упырей больше не терзал слух. Даже запах гари был здесь гораздо слабее. Солдаты спешили вглубь богорощи, и Давос последовал за ними.

Посреди огромной поляны, покрытой широкими пнями, расположились остатки армии Станниса Баратеона — все как один в истлевшей, покрытой серой пылью амуниции.

В толпе черно-серых солдат Давос увидел несколько знакомых лиц, однако сам так и остался неузнанным. Казалось, что эти люди, застрявшие на пепелище Винтерфелла, утратили все свои воспоминания. Безучастные отупелые взгляды равнодушно скользили по Давосу, по рядам бежал тихий шепоток, в котором можно было разобрать слово «чужак».

Вдруг Давос услышал женский голос, который заставил его вздрогнуть, — завораживающий, глубокий, мгновенно прервавший все посторонние звуки. Сидящие на поляне люди с благоговением повернули запорошенные золой головы к центру поляны, внимая проповеди:

— Тьма наступает, и лишь Владыка Света спасет ваши души. Огонь очистит от скверны, а жертва, принесенная ему, дарует милость Р’глора. Только пламя истинной веры удерживает зло, что приходит сюда извне! Р’глор, озари нашу тьму! Озари нас светом своим, ибо ночь темна и полна ужасов!

Давос протиснулся к середине поляны. В выжженном черном кругу возвышался обгорелый столб, обложенный белыми ветвями чардрева. Рядом стояла аккуратная поленница небольших круглых бревен.

Красная жрица медленно прохаживалась перед кострищем, ее голос и речи остались прежними, но саму Мелисандру почти невозможно было узнать. Все краски словно поблекли: накидка покрылась таким же слоем серого пепла, что и у остальных, волосы потемнели и превратились в сбившийся колтун, красные глаза стали бурыми, а треснувший рубин на шее напоминал тусклый оникс.

Жрица вдруг замолкла, пристально посмотрев на Давоса. Она слегка улыбнулась, вздернув голову, и легкими шагами приблизилась к нему.

— Кто ты, чужак? Как ты сумел спастись от чудовищ тьмы? Как тебе удалось проникнуть в убежище?

Давос ощутил, как десятки злых взглядов буравят его в ожидании ответа.

— Моя дочь потерялась в замке. Я хочу найти ее, — сдержанно ответил он.

Красная жрица внимательно рассматривала его.

— Здесь нет твоей дочери. Если она оказалась за пределами убежища, создания Тьмы пожрали ее, — отчетливо произнесла она. — А может быть, ее забрал прислуживающей Тьме демон. В любом случае твоя дочь погибла, чужак. Смирись с потерей и вознеси молитву Владыке Света.

Сердце Давоса на миг замерло — Мелисандра говорила так уверенно, — но он повторил про себя, что Шэрон жива и красная жрица ошибается. Мертвым не дано знать о судьбах живых людей, а Давос чувствовал — Шэрон пряталась где-то в Винтерфелле и ждала его помощи.

— Что это за демон, прислуживающий Тьме? — спросил он. — И зачем ему понадобилась моя дочь?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь о демоне, чужак? Говорить о демоне — значит впускать Тьму в свое сердце, — сощурилась Мелисандра, и люди, сидящие на поляне, зароптали.

— Если этот демон удерживает мою дочь, я должен освободить ее, — ответил Давос.

— Ты хочешь остановить демона мечом? — фыркнула Мелисандра, коснувшись его ножен, висящих на боку. — Это невозможно. Оружие бессильно против него. Лишь свет истинной веры может изгнать демона. Веруешь ли ты во Владыку Света, чужак?

Давос вспомнил Драконий камень и жертв, сгоревших на кострах по приказу Мелисандры. Алестер Флорент, сыновья сира Рамбтона, лорд Сангласс…

— Почему ты молчишь, чужак? — холодно спросила красная жрица. — Есть лишь две стороны — Свет и Тьма. Истина в том, что если ты не принял сторону Света, значит, твоя душа принадлежит Тьме.

Несколько человек вскочили на ноги, подавшись к Давосу.

— Чужак — демон! — раздались голоса. — Сжечь его! В костер!

Мелисандра улыбалась, не разжимая губ, ее глаза довольно блестели.

Давос стиснул рукоять меча и невольно отступил назад.

— Вы настолько потеряли разум, что готовы бросать в огонь всех подряд? — выкрикнул он. — Сжечь все, чего вы не понимаете и боитесь? Да что с вами такое, люди?! Вы готовы убить любого, кто появится на вашем пепелище? Мне ничего не нужно от вас. Как только я разыщу свою дочь, мы немедленно покинем это проклятое место!

Давоса взяли в кольцо, и несколько грязных рук жадно потянулись к нему. Он взмахнул мечом, заставив отшатнуться чрезмерно ретивых прислужников красной жрицы.

— Стойте! — раздался скрипучий голос, и Давос похолодел.

Он опасался, что может встретить здесь и Станниса Баратеона, но в глубине души отчаянно надеялся, что тому удалось избежать страшной пепельной преисподней.

Станнис стоял, тяжело опираясь обеими ладонями на сложенную поленницу дров. Серый плащ с облезлым меховым воротником, седые волосы, потухшие темные глаза, впалые щеки с тонкими черными полосками, будто в глубокие морщины въелась зола — Давос с болью смотрел на знакомые черты.

— Мой король… — прошептал он.

Его грудь словно стиснул горячий обруч, к горлу подступил соленый комок.

— Что же с вами стало, мой король…

— Чужак, — вымолвил Станнис так сипло, будто его горло было забито пеплом. — Ты ищешь свою дочь?

— Он принес сюда Тьму! — выкрикнула Мелисандра. — Мой король, чужак должен сгореть во славу Р’глора! Нужно сжечь его!

— Довольно… довольно жертв, — устало выговорил Станнис, махнув рукой. — Сколько их уже было, и разве это помогло? Нас окружает Тьма, из которой невозможно выбраться. Мы увязли в этом море пепла и праха, после каждой атаки упырей я с трудом вспоминаю, кто я и зачем я здесь…

— Вы не узнаете меня, сир? — быстро спросил Давос. — Я служил вам многие годы, был вашим десницей и верным другом…

В наступившей тишине Станнис медленно смерил его отрешенным взглядом.

— Я не помню тебя, чужак, — наконец сказал он. — Но если ты и впрямь пришел сюда за своей дочерью, я помогу отыскать ее.

— Мой король, если пропавшая девочка оказалась в лапах демона, вы не должны приближаться к его убежищу, это очень опасно! — встревоженно произнесла Мелисандра. — Если хотите отпустить чужака, воля ваша, но я не позволю вам рисковать жизнью! Вы — давняя и желанная цель демона Тьмы, а он хитер и может заманить вас в крипту на погибель!

— Я не собираюсь идти к крипте, Мелисандра, — глухо ответил Станнис. — Хотя порой мне хочется открыть дверь и встретить зло лицом к лицу. Но я понимаю, что это не вернет мне Ширен… Если бы ты знал, чужак, что это такое — потерять свою единственную дочь!

Его глаза смотрели с безнадежной тягучей тоской.

— Пусть кто-нибудь проводит его к убежищу демона, — тихо сказал Станнис и сел на землю, прислонившись спиной к поленнице дров.

Лоб Мелисандры пересекла морщинка. Сощурив глаза, она повернулась к Давосу:

— Ты ведь знаешь путь к крипте, не так ли? Тебе не нужны провожатые… Демон уже завладел твоим сердцем, я вижу в тебе Тьму. Последний раз спрашиваю тебя, чужак, — веруешь ли ты в силу Владыки Света?!

— Будьте вы прокляты! Да будьте вы все прокляты! — выкрикнул Давос.

Размахивая мечом, он крутился на месте, ожидая нападения, хотя прекрасно понимал тщетность своей обороны — ему было не выстоять против такой толпы. Давос уже представлял, как цепкие руки скручивают его и волокут к столбу с заготовленным хворостом, а Мелисандра подносит факел.

Однако Станнис и красная жрица молчали, и серые люди неподвижно застыли, равнодушно наблюдая за разгорячившимся Давосом.

— Мы прокляты уже давно, чужак. И нет нам спасения, — тяжело промолвил Станнис, не раскрывая запавших глаз. — Иди на север! Там, где кончается лес, ты выйдешь к уцелевшей башне. У ее подножья найдешь вход в крипту. Молись своим богам, чужак, чтобы демон пощадил твою дочь. Потому что моя Ширен так и не дождалась от него милосердия.

Давос, постоянно оглядываясь, медленно прошел сквозь строй обреченно поникших людей. Они расступались, пропуская его, и молча смотрели ему вслед.

Он быстро зашагал к уходящей вверх башне, которая виднелась в серой дымке за черными стволами деревьев. Давос знал путь к Северным воротам и крипте, но его тревожили слова о демоне — не был ли он тем самым вожаком обгорелых упырей, от воя которого, казалось, было готово лопнуть нутро? Действительно ли пряталась Шэрон в гробницах Винтерфелла? Почему и Станнис, и Мелисандра, и Селиса были уверены, что его дочь окажется именно там?

Перемахнув через остатки изгороди, Давос оказался во внутреннем дворе у Северных ворот. Запах пожарища усилился, с неба вновь сыпались кружащиеся серые хлопья. Давос вдруг увидел отчетливую цепочку следов в слое пепла на земле — маленькие ножки, обутые в башмаки с квадратными каблуками, пробежали прямо к двери крипты. Его сердце рухнуло вниз.

— Шэрон! — во всю мощь легких закричал он. — Шэрон!

Он побежал к подножью башни и вдруг услышал звук сигнального рога. Вокруг начал сгущаться привычный мрак и заклубились облака пепла, Давос с силой рванул тяжелую дверь, молясь всем богам, чтобы она поддалась.

Дверь открылась, и он влетел внутрь, прямо в сырую темную тишину крипты. Несколько минут он стоял, прижимаясь спиной к закрывшемуся входу. Давос пытался отдышаться и успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Глаза постепенно привыкли к темноте, и он заметил справа очертания факела в железной подставке. Достав из кармана кресало, Давос зажег пропитанный смолой факел.

Длинная спиральная лестница уходила вниз, в промозглое подземелье, и ей, казалось, не было конца. Стены крипты сочились влагой, затхлый воздух был наполнен запахом плесени. Чем ниже спускался Давос, тем сильнее пробирал его холод.

Безграничный склеп тянулся вперед, насколько хватало глаз. Давос шел мимо темных ниш, затянутых пыльной паутиной, мимо статуй королей Севера, мимо каменных плит надгробий, покрытых черным мхом. Его шаги отдавались гулким эхом, Давос ступал медленно, выискивая маленькую фигуру Шэрон, прячущуюся где-то в подземелье, и не сразу заметил, как плотный строй черных теней преградил ему дорогу.

Силуэты шевельнулись, издав то ли стон, то ли всхлип, и от ужаса Давос выронил факел. Холл крипты преграждали упыри — женщины с содранной кожей. Их слепые красные лица повернулись на свет, и с плачущим вздохом окровавленные тела одновременно шагнули вперед, склонившись к полу. Еще шаг. И еше. Их явно привлекал мерцающий огонек факела — стеная и вскрикивая, они продвигались к нему медленными рваными движениями, словно невидимый кукловод дергал их за веревки. Каждая освежеванная упырица сжимала в кулаке короткое изогнутое лезвие.

Факел погас, и тела с оголенными мышцами мгновенно застыли, будто кукольник резко зажал в кулаке все ведущие нити. Кто-то стоял, касаясь рукой пола, кто-то замер, неестественно вывернув шею, кто-то завел ладонь с лезвием назад, готовясь нанести удар.

Давос осторожно шагнул, и две ближайшие упырицы вздрогнули, повернув к нему жуткие безглазые лица. Весь подобравшись, Давос затаил дыхание и выждал несколько мгновений, а затем еле слышно начал продвигаться вперед.

Он медленно пробирался сквозь ряд окровавленных тел, почти не дыша, стараясь не коснуться даже краем одежды влажной освежеванной плоти. Упырицы, улавливая его движения, всхлипывали, дергались, переступали с ноги на ногу, но не видели и не слышали его. Видимо, осязание осталось их единственным чувством.

Вдруг Давос случайно задел рукой одну из склоненных к полу спин. Упырица мгновенно выпрямилась, и он едва успел увернуться от лезвия, просвистевшего прямо перед глазами. Оно рассекло горло ее соседке, и строй освежеванных тел пришел в движение, словно кукловод хаотично задергал всеми нитями, — упырицы, рыча, принялись слепо полосовать друг друга ножами.

Давос упал на пол и пополз между дергающимися в безумной пляске ногами, черная густая кровь хлестала на него сверху, заливая глаза. Наконец, выбравшись из хаоса мельтешащих рук и сплетенных кровавых тел, Давос вскочил на ноги и побежал вперед — туда, где белел огромный саркофаг, к подножию которого прижалась маленькая скорчившаяся фигурка.

Шэрон! Он все-таки нашел ее!

Сражающиеся упыри остались далеко позади, Давос приближался к гробнице и уже мог разобрать, что его дочь спокойно спит, прислонившись к белой стенке, как вдруг крышка саркофага со скрежетом отъехала в сторону, и вверх поднялось черное облако пепла.

Давос резко остановился, словно налетев на невидимую преграду. Пепельное облако сложилось в обгорелые кости, на костях наросла черная плоть, становившаяся все светлее, и спустя мгновение к Давосу подошла Ширен Баратеон, перешагнув через спящую Шэрон.

Она выглядела точно так же, как при их последней встрече, однако сейчас Ширен не улыбалась.

— Здравствуй, сир Давос! — сказала она, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Я знала, что ты выдержишь все испытания и все-таки придешь ко мне.

— Ты узнаешь меня, Ширен? — изумленно спросил Давос.

Он хотел обнять ее, но девочка отстранилась.

— Почему ты все еще помнишь меня? Ведь ты мертва, как и все люди в этом проклятом месте.

— Да, — холодно ответила Ширен. — Я мертва, и другие тоже. Но кроме меня никто не знает, что на самом деле все мы мертвецы. Как ты думаешь, сир Давос, почему твоя дочь так настойчиво стремилась сюда? Почему я позвала тебя в это место?

Давос похолодел — внезапно он понял, что его дочь и Ширен Баратеон похожи, как две капли воды. Как такое было возможно?!

— Ширен, — дрожащим голосом сказал он. — Я не знаю. Моей дочери снились кошмары о горящем Винтерфелле, и я привез ее сюда в надежде исцелить, избавить от страшных снов. Прошу тебя, позволь мне забрать Шэрон и уйти. Мы чужаки в этом… этом мире, и нам не место здесь.

— Ты волен уйти в любой момент, сир Давос, — сказала Ширен. — Но неужели ты не хочешь узнать, почему эти люди навсегда застряли в сожженном Винтефелле? Неужели тебе не хочется узнать правду?

— Правду о чем?

— Правду о моей смерти, сир Давос. То, что случилось на следующий день, когда ты уехал и оставил меня одну. Я покажу тебе... Смотри же!

_Промозглый холод, черные голые деревья, скрипящий под ногами снег… Ширен идет сквозь собравшее войско в сопровождении четырех солдат; они ведут ее, словно конвой. В сером морозном воздухе парят легкие снежинки. Хмурые латники, закутанные в черные плащи, расступаются перед ней, и Ширен видит столб со сложенной поленницей дров. Она знает, что все это предназначено для ритуального сожжения, но не видит жертвы, и ее сердце начинает трепетать. Ширен непонимающе оглядывается по сторонам. Рядом с поленницей стоит молчаливая черная фигура с накинутым на лицо капюшоном. Это палач — он держит наготове факел, а у его ног в железной подставке горят угли. Навстречу выходит Мелисандра в красной накидке и приветливо улыбается._

_— Твой отец все рассказал тебе и подготовил, — почти ласково говорит жрица. — Ты должна исполнить свой долг, Ширен. Ты знаешь, что должна помочь нам! Благодаря тебе мы спасемся и победим всех своих врагов!_

_— Нет! Нет! Я не хочу! — кричит Ширен и пятится назад._

_Она все поняла, но не хочет верить. Ее отец не может… он не допустит! Он не знает, что задумала Мелисандра!_

_Солдаты хватают Ширен и тащат к поленнице, она отчаянно сопротивляется, но ее быстро прикручивают к столбу веревками._

_— Отец! Отец! — громко рыдает она._

_Мелисандра смотрит на нее с притворным сожалением. Сквозь слезы Ширен видит, как из толпы, плотным кольцом окружившей приготовленный костер, выходит ее отец, Станнис Баратеон. Его лицо бесстрастно, а рот сжат так плотно, что не видно губ. Темные глаза серьезны, они полны горечи и невыносимой скорби._

_— Помоги мне! Отец! Пожалуйста, спаси меня! Я не хочу умирать так! Я не хочу! — бьется в веревках Ширен._

_Ее мать Селиса стоит рядом — с растрепанными волосами, лицо бледное до синевы, — она то и дело оглядывается на отца, словно ожидая, что сейчас он прикажет прекратить чудовищную церемонию. Однако тот молчит и, не мигая, продолжает смотреть на Ширен._

_— Мама! Мама! Прошу! Помоги мне! — Ширен срывает голос в крике._

_Мелисандра возносит молитву Владыке Света и принимает зажженный факел из рук черного палача. Она поджигает поленницу, и лицо Ширен обдает волна жара._

_— Неееееееееет! — визжит она. — Мама! Мама! Спаси меня, мама!_

_Селиса бежит к костру, расталкивая солдат, но ее хватают за плечи, и она падает на снег. Ее крепко держат — никто не должен помешать жертвоприношению, — но Селиса все равно пытается ползти вперед, пока не понимает, что уже слишком поздно._

_Ширен словно обварили кипятком, она чувствует, как на лице вспухают волдыри, и рыдает от боли и страха, но слезы мгновенно высыхают на красной потрескавшейся коже. Ноги невыносимо жжет, она задыхается от дыма и жара. На ней горит одежда, выплавляясь в обожженное почерневшее тело, Ширен кричит от невыносимой кошмарной боли. Волосы вспыхивают, опаляя лицо, языки пламени высоко вздымаются, она горит — жгучий огонь обдирает тело, выедает глаза, выжигает горло…_

_И наконец приходит милосердная Тьма._

— Ширен… Ширен…

Давос опустился перед Ширен на колени, его била крупная дрожь.

— Что они сотворили с тобой… моя бедная девочка… — по его лицу бежали слезы. — Как он мог пойти на такое? Как он мог сжечь собственную дочь?!

— Они смогли, — холодно ответила Ширен. — Красная жрица твердила им, что королевская кровь — самая действенная жертва. Владыка Света любит невинных, повторяла она, и нет для него жертвы более драгоценной. Мелисандра убедила их, что великий дар требует великого самопожертвования.

Давос обтер ладонями мокрое лицо.

— Ширен… если бы я только знал… если бы я знал… — прошептал он.

— Именно поэтому отец отослал тебя с бесполезным поручением в Черный замок. Он боялся, что ты попытаешься остановить его. Он боялся, что ты сумеешь поколебать его решимость. Они сожгли меня, чтобы Р’глор даровал им победу, но выбрали неправильную жертву. В этих землях правит не демон Р’глор, а Старые Боги, и те, кто сжег меня, получили по заслугам.

— Все они полегли в Снежной битве… все до единого! — сказал Давос. — И после смерти оказались в преисподней, в чертогах мертвецов!

— Это не преисподняя, сир Давос, — возразила Ширен, — и не чертоги мертвецов. Когда тебя сжигают на костре, муки настолько невыносимы, что боль и ужас становятся ненавистью, а ненависть меняет мир. Огонь закоптил мою душу, и ярость придала мне сил. Я отомстила, создав это место. Здесь нет ни света, ни спасения, ни радости. Это мое возмездие тем, кто принес меня в жертву. Они ничего не помнят, и для них не осталось других чувств, кроме страха и боли, сожаления и страдания! Они считают меня демоном, но на самом деле Тьма живет в их сердцах. Только демоны могут сжечь собственное дитя! Они будут мучиться вечно — без надежды, в постоянной скорби и горечи утраченного!

— То, что они совершили, чудовищно… — тихо сказал Давос. — И они заслужили наказание, но…

— Их преследуют собственные призраки, и они молятся своему богу, но он не слышит, — отрезала Ширен. — Они прокляты и не знают, что их молитвы — всего лишь пепел. Просто пепел.

— Неужели твои родители навеки обречены на страдания? Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить их?

— Нет, — немедленно ответила Ширен. — Они не пощадили меня, и в моем сердце не осталось милосердия.

Она замолчала, словно задумавшись, а затем тихо произнесла:

— Есть одна вещь, которая пробуждает мои воспоминания. Я должна вернуть ее тебе, потому что она принадлежит прежней Ширен — доброй, наивной и доверчивой девочке, способной на участие и жалость.

Она протянула ему игрушечного деревянного оленя. У Давоса перехватило горло, с коротким вздохом он взял игрушку, на мгновение задержав в ладонях тонкие холодные пальцы Ширен.

— Подари его своей дочери, — прошептала она. — Я не могу владеть им, мое сердце полно боли и ненависти. Теперь ты знаешь правду... Шэрон — лучшее, что от меня осталось. Она — моя светлая часть души. Береги ее, сир Давос! А сейчас уходи, я не смогу сдерживать призраков слишком долго!

— Ширен… неужели ты не понимаешь, что продолжаешь мучиться вместе с ними? Ты привязала их к Винтерфеллу, но и сама не можешь покинуть его! — выкрикнул Давос. — Отпусти их, Ширен, будь милосердна… Если ты простишь их, то сама обретешь покой!

— Я не могу, — покачала головой Ширен. — Это невозможно и уже ничего нельзя изменить. Прощай, сир Давос!

Она рассыпалась в прах — мелкая пыль на мгновение повисла в воздухе черным облаком, а затем исчезла.

Давос осторожно подхватил на руки Шэрон и побрел к выходу из гробницы. Слезы застилали его глаза, он медленно шел в темноте вслепую, заботясь лишь о том, чтобы не растревожить дочь, мирно спящую на его руках.

Толкнув тяжелую дверь крипты, Давос вышел наружу, крепко прижимая к себе Шэрон. Он почти ничего не видел — в глазах стояла мутная соленая пелена.

— Ширен… — прошептал он. — Шэрон…

Сморгнув слезы, он опустил взгляд.

На его руках лежал обгорелый детский трупик со скрюченными конечностями. Давос с криком выронил свою страшную ношу. Останки, ударившись об землю, заклубились черным прахом, и протрубил первый сигнал призрачного рога.

***  
Он проснулся в кромешной тьме, ощущая как струйки ледяного пота стекают по вискам. Откинув покрывало, Давос встал и, отдышавшись, вышел из-под полога.

Морозный воздух обжигал легкие, на ночном небе не было ни облачка — звезды, будто мелкие льдинки, кололи слезящиеся глаза. До него доносились обычные звуки ночного лагеря: приглушенные голоса, скрип снега под ногами дозорных, потрескивание поленьев в кострах.

Прислонившись к дереву, Давос раздумывал о своем странном сне.

Был ли он пророческим? Возможно. До Винтерфелла оставалось три дневных перехода, и армия Болтона могла встретить их на поле сражения, не дожидаясь осады крепости. Из-за снежных завалов и потери лошадей шансы на победу были ничтожно малы. Станнис Баратеон мог проиграть бой, который позже получил бы название «Снежная битва».

У Давоса никогда не было дочери, но, если бы он вернулся к Марии на Мыс гнева, она могла бы родиться…

Вчера он получил от короля задание отправиться в Черный замок за подмогой, но помощь не успеет прийти вовремя, а завтра в полдень Мелисандра сожжет на костре Ширен, принося драгоценную жертву Владыке Света.

В груди Давоса защемило. Он вспомнил Станниса — замкнувшегося, погруженного в себя, с потухшим взглядом. Он вспомнил Мелисандру — ее хмурый озабоченный вид, постоянное нашептывание и уговоры вполголоса, словно она пыталась чего-то добиться от Станниса. Он вспомнил Селису — в последние дни она старалась не обращать внимания на Ширен, как будто дочери для нее уже не существовало.

— Они задумали принести Ширен в жертву Р’глору, — прошептал Давос, в бессильной ярости стукнув по дереву кулаком. — Они хотят сжечь собственную дочь!

Неважно, был ли сон пророческим, и неважно, кто именно наслал это видение — Семеро, старые северные Боги или призрачная Ширен из проклятого Винтерфелла. Давос принял решение, и его не волновало, что в результате он может лишиться головы.

Давос быстро собрал свою поклажу, приготовил коня и направился к одному из уцелевших шатров, который был отведен королеве и ее немногочисленной свите. Он неслышно пробрался внутрь и при свете мерцающего ночника нашел среди спящих служанок Ширен, свернувшуюся в комочек под ворохом шкур.

Он легко тронул ее за плечо, и девочка тут же открыла глаза.

— Сир Давос! — радостно удивилась она.

— Тсссссс, — шепотом сказал он, прижимая палец к губам. — Твой отец поручил мне очень важное задание. Мне нужно, чтобы ты оделась потеплее и вышла наружу. Собирайся как можно тише, постарайся никого не разбудить.

Ширен доверчиво кивнула и потянулась за свернутым плащом.

— Сир Давос, мы куда-то поедем? — прошептала она.

— Да, — еле слышно ответил Давос. — Никто не должен узнать об этом, даже твоя королева-мать.

Одна из служанок заворочалась, и Давос начал беспокоиться, что вскоре они перебудят всех спящих в шатре.

— Я могу взять свои книги? — тихо спросила Ширен, и Давос отрицательно покачал головой.

Однако увидев, как печально опустились уголки ее губ, он переменил решение.

— Возьми. Но только одну.

Никем не замеченный Давос вывел коня под уздцы за границы лагеря. Ширен клевала носом в седле.

Когда он уселся позади нее и направил коня к Королевскому тракту, девочка сонно спросила:

— Отец боится, что я могу погибнуть в битве? Он хочет спасти меня?

— Да, Ширен.

— Но ведь он сможет победить. Он сумеет разбить войско Болтона.

— Он разобьет, Ширен. И победит, — сдавленным голосом ответил Давос. — Непременно победит. Потом вернется за тобой в Черный замок. Он лично пообещал мне это.

Они все дальше удалялись от лагеря. Давос, придерживая поводья, прижимал к себе задремавшую Ширен и с нетерпением ожидал, когда низкие темные ветви расступятся перед ним, открывая дорогу к Черному замку.


End file.
